This invention relates to the fabrication of whimsical figurines or characters, in general, and more particularly to the production of colorful candied-covered characters with the use of inexpensive materials and by a fast and simple process.
Candy covered figurines are used in numerous applications for amusement and business purposes. For example, the figurines are used as toys for children and have candy attached to the body members. The candy can be detached, unwrapped and eaten. In certain applications the figurines are used as promotional or advertising objects and table ornaments.
Heretofore, known candy-covered figurines suffer certain disadvantages. More specifically, where the figurine is used as a toy by children, the head and body members tend to break apart when minor stress is placed on the head-body juncture of certain figurines which embody two discrete members which are joined to form the foundation of the figurine structure. Moreover, it is desirable where the figurine serves as a toy, to secure the candy on the figurine in a manner such that it can still be removed and eaten without exposing a child to a dangerous object which might be ingested. It is also desirable to make the figurines as quickly as possible to save labor costs during manufacturing.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a method of fabricating candy-covered figurines with inexpensive materials.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a simple and fast method of fabricating candy-covered figurines.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a method of fabricating structurally sturdy candy-covered figurines having reinforced junctures.
A further object of one embodiment of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for securing the candy to the figurines without using objects which are dangerous if ingested by small children. Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description together with the figures.